Lillycove High
by TheSilverDragoon
Summary: I know there are quite a few high school romance fic's, but I wanted to try write this, there will be two chapters up, then will see the response. That will decide whether I continue or not. What if Ash had to move during summer break, leaving his friend behind? Will he make friends during the summer, and start fresh? Pearlshipping, rated T
1. Chapter 1

Summertime

Chapter one

The New Arrival

School was finally over with, and summer break was on everyone's mind.

Kids and teens were walking quickly out the building, heading to parks, friends' houses or cinema's. Going somewhere that wasn't the school, and where they could enjoy the warm weather.

Everyone was looking forward to this moment, having no school for six weeks.

One boy, called Ash Ketchum, was currently heading home, walking with his friend who also lives in his hometown, Pallet town.

Ash was wearing blue and black trousers, he would be wearing a light blue hoodie, but it was slung over his shoulder, deciding not to wear it in the warm weather, on his head was a red hat with a black front, there was also a green semi-circle design on the cap. He also has raven black hair, brown eyes and red and white trainers.

Richie has a light brown hair colour and blue eyes. He, like Ash, usually wears a hat, but currently is holding it, letting the sun hit his face. Richie was wearing a dark green t-shirt and light green trousers and green and black running shoes.

"Finally here" Richie says happily. "It's great, isn't it?"

Ash nods quickly after the question. He was ecstatic that school was finally over and all they had to focus on was having fun and enjoying the summer weather with friends.

The duo come to a crossroad and stop, saying their goodbyes.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Ash" The brown haired boy says, before looking both ways and crossing the road, heading home.

"Yeah, can't wait!" Ash replies excitedly, waving to his friend, before turning left and heading to his house.

'This summer is going to be great!' Ash thought.

Ash walks into the front garden, before pulling a key from his trouser pocket and puts it into the lock. He unlocks the door and pushes it, then heading inside.

"Hey, im home!" Ash shouts , hoping his mother hears him

When he gets in he takes off his shoes and leaves them at the front door, he then enters the kitchen to get a drink.

Ash pours himself a cup of water, then heading to the freezer to get some ice, adding it to his drink.

"Hey Honey.." Ashs mother, Delia says as she enters the room.

Ash could tell something was wrong, her tone of voice wasn't as cheerful as it ussually is.

"Whats wrong?" Ash asks her, with worry about his mother.

"Well, it's good news" Delia responds to Ash, still with a sad tone in her words. "I've got a new job, and we will get more money than my previous one, I had to take it"

A smile appeared on Ash's face, he was genuinly happy for his mother.

But there was still a small issue in his mind.

"Why do you sound sad about it?" Ash questions curiously, getting a higher paid job is always a good thing, right?

"It's in Hoenn, Lillycove city." Delia replies quickly, before looking away.

Ash was shocked, he realised what this meant.

Summer plans were canceled.

They were moving away.

Ash was speechless at this, and could give no reply. He was a level-headed boy, and realised that they had to do this for the money, he can't blame her for making this decision, and there was no point in putting his mother in more stress.

He looked at his mothers facial features, and saw that she still had an upset look on her face. He needed to do, or say, something.

"Well" Ash spoke with a fake smile. "At least I have a chance to meet new people if we move"

Delia smiled, knowing Ash had accepted the move in good spirit.

"And a new school gives me a chance to start fresh." The boy continues to explain.

Ashs smile slowly left his face.

"When do we move?" Ash asks, trying to get more information about whats happening.

"Tomorrow afternoon" She replies quickly.

Ash was again suprised, that was sudden, he wont even get to spend one day with his friends.

"Alright, ill go pack my stuff" Ash says, whilst trying to cover up the sadness in his voice.

The raven boy heads upstairs, grabbing his hoodie and drink, which had been left aside, forgotten during the conversation.

He heads to his room, and reaches for his phone in his jacket pocket, before finding a contact on his phone, and calling them.

"Hey Richie" Ash says.

"S'up Ash, why do you sound so sad?" The Auburn haired boy asks.

"When I got home, I found out that.." Ash replies, before trailing off, trying to find the words. Trying to tell his best friend about the bad news.

"Found out what?" Richie asks curiously, trying to pry Ash of information.

"Im leaving tomorrow, to the Hoenn region"

There was a silence over the phone.

Richie couldn't believe his best friend was leaving school, and will be over one hundred miles away.

"Its not a problem Ash" Richie says, with happiness behind his words. "We can text, call and all that stuff, maybe I will even enroll there next year!"

Ash had a genuine smile on his face this time, at least he still had his best friend.

"That would be great!" Ash says excitedly. "Ill be calling you all the time, make sure to keep in touch"

"I will, you should do the same" Richie responds.

"Yeah, ill see you then" Ash says.

"Later" Richie replies, before waiting a few seconds, then hanging up the phone.

When the phone line was cut out, Ash instantly had a feeling of regret, he shouldv'e said how grateful he was to Richie, and how much of a good best friend he had been. But this was not the time for regret. Ash gets to meet new people whilst still keeping his best friend, and he needed to think positive.

The boy put the phone down, and started to pack his clothes into boxes that were on his bed. He guessed his mother put them there earlier whilst he was at school.

After an hour or so, Ashs room was empty, apart from the furniture that will be moved in the morning, all that was left was his white walls and bed sheets, which will also be removed tomorrow. This was the last night they will spend in Pallet town.

"Ash dear" His mother calls from downstairs. "Ive ordered food, I got you a pizza"

"Ok" Ash replies. "Thank you"

Ash heads down the stairs and sits at the table, opposite her, then grabs a slice of his pizza and starts eating.

"Ive enrolled you into the Lillycove High School, and you will be joining as a second year." Mrs. Ketchum says, informing her son of what's happening when they move.

"But there is still summer break between then and now, so lets not talk about school if thats ok?" The raven haired boy asks, not wanting to be reminded about school when there is no school for 6 weeks.

"Ok honey, but on the first day im sending you to get your uniform, then there will be no talk about it until nearer the time" The mother agrees, making a deal.

The boy nods, agreeing with the terms, better to get it over and done with straight away.

'I can't believe there is a uniform for this school, this is gonna suck' Ash thought to himself, prefering to wear his signature look.

"Well, I know its going to be hard, since its still quite early, but try to get some sleep" Delia informs. "There's a lot to be done tomorrow, and ill need you to get your uniform and some groceries, whilst I show where the furniture will be going in our new house."

"Alright" Ash responds. "Goodnight."

Ash heads up to his room, and rumages through the boxes, to try and find a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt to sleep in, as he forgot to leave them out.

Once they were found, he changes and places travelling clothers on the floor for tomorrow and the clothes he wore today into one of the brown boxes.

He then brushes his teeth and heads to bed, for his last sleep in Pallet.

A voice woke Ash from his sleep, his mother was at his door, shouting at him to wake up.

"Ash, get ready, we will need to go soon!" She yells.

Ash gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom, and splashed cold water on his face, in an attempt to snap out of his drowzyness feeling.

The raven haired boy picks up the clothers from the floor that he will wear today and quickly changes, then going down stairs to get some breakfast.

As he hops down the steps, he saw a plate on the table, deciding it was for him, he picks up the fork and starts eating.

A knock is heard on the door, and his mother goes to answer it.

The voice was unusual, Ash couldn't recognise it.

Maybe it was the people transporting the house items.

The assumption was correct, three men entered the house and took hold of some of the boxes, and placed them into the truck outside, as well as some of the furniture, like the coffee table and sofa's.

After half an hour or so, the men had took all the items into the van, and would drive a long journey to the Hoenn region, Ash and Delia would get there before them, but should be arriving at the new house tomorrow.

The door was left ajar after the men had left, and a figure entered the household.

"Ash, your still here!" A voice exclaims excitedly.

"Richie!" Ash replies happily, glad to see his friend one last time before leaving.

"Thanks for being a good friend these years Richie" Ash said appreciatively.

"You too, keep in touch" Richie replied seriously.

"You know I will, almost everyday" Ash responds with a smile, before giving his friend a high-five.

"We need to go now honey" Delia informs sadly.

"I'd better go then, have fun Ash" Richie adds, before waving and leaving the house.

"Seeya Richie!" Ash calls, waving back to the auburn haired boy.

"Lets go then" Ash says, turning to his mother, grabbing his hat and walking to the door.

The two Ketchums get into the car on the driveway, and drive to the airport.

The drive took around twenty minutes, and they parked their car in the airport parking spaces. It would take a week for the car to be transported over-sea's, but due to Lillycove's academy being close by, and Delia's work in walking distance, it was not a huge problem.

They entered the glass automatic doors to get into the airport.

The airport as busy, people with suitcases walking quickly around the place, trying to get to their planes or booking area.

"Follow me honey." Delia informs. "Don't get lost"

Ash rolled his eyes, but thats what his mother has been like for all the years of his life, why would she stop being protective now?

They joined the end of a long queue, waiting to get their boarding passes for the aircraft.

They waited for thirty minutes before finally talking to a receptionist to get their tickets sorted, and suitcases were not a problem to check-in as they were being transported by the company helping them move house.

"Thank you" Delia says happily, glad to be prepared to join the flight with everything taken care of.

Ash and his mother both head to the gate number, which was shown on the many tv screens showing departure times.

'Hoenn, Lillycove, gate 12, 12:45pm' Ash read from the screen.

The time now was midday, 12:00pm so they decided to head towards the gate and wait to board the plane.

They had shown their passports through security, and walked through the endless corridor to find gate 12, where they would wait for around ten minutes, before walking onto the plane.

They show their tickets to the workers and they tear apart from the ticket, to show it had been used.

The duo then walks through the small walkway to the aircraft, and look at the tickets to try and locate which seats they would be sitting in.

'Seat 14c' was read on Ash's ticket, and looked to his mother, guessing she was around the same.

"I'm in 14b". She informs him.

"Cool, let's go sit down" Ash replies, whilst walking down the aircraft to find the seats.

"Twelve, thirteen" Ash lists aloud. "Ah, fourteen"

He looks towards the letters on the seats, and luckily for Ash, C on each row is a window seat.

Everyone slowly fills the plane, and takes their allocated seats, the cabin crew did their average checks and the pilot spoke to the passengers, explaining about the local temperature and other small facts about their destination; Hoenn.

They fasten their seatbelts and the plane takes off, soaring into the blue sky, heading to Lillycove city.

Ash was looking out the window, bored. His mother was sitting there casually watching the in-flight film.

Ash would be watching the film too, but too many thoughts kept invading his mind.

'What will it be like in Hoenn, I hope things go okay.' The Kanto native thought to himself. It was easy for him to make friends with his friendly personality, but would the boy allow himself to adapt to the change?

"Please put all tables into the folded position, and electronic equipment away as we make our descent to Hoenn."

The plane touches down on the runway. Then it slowly goes through the paths to finally stop at the terminal.

"Welcome to Hoenn!"


	2. Meeting In The Mall

Lillycove High Chapter 2

Meeting In The Mall

Ash POV

I finally got off the plane, I really didn't like being still for too long, and I have always been an active person. That's what my mum says anyway.

We went to the exit straight away, we had no luggage, and it was getting delivered by that house moving company, so that was helpful.

The only problem was… We didn't have a car, so we would have to walk, or wait ages for a taxi, but hey, something like this was bound to happen at the end of a long travel.

I eventually got a taxi to pick us up, and mum asked him to drive to '48 Lilly Avenue'. Not original, but it's where we live, I'll get used to it eventually…

We sat into the taxi, I scooted over, and it was easier than waiting to open the door whilst standing in the road, just waiting to be hit by one of the hundreds getting others to and from the airport.

Honestly, the place looked quite nice. There were parks, nice looking houses, and a shopping mall near a main road, maybe around ½ a mile away? That's not too far, walking distance almost.

But it was looking good as we were heading closer, I'm guessing it was a close distance between there and my new home.

The taxi stopped, and I opened the door, before staring at the house in front of me.

It was an okay house, a really light yellow brick work with an average brown wooden door. The outside looked... I don't wanna say it, but it is… cute.

We walked inside to find a small kitchen on the left, and a sitting room in the main area straight ahead from the door, it looked nice, but wasn't furnished, so it looked strange, the only things I think we had was an oven and a fridge.

I wondered what my room looked like, so I walked up to find a small room with carpet.

The room was just to the left of the staircase, the other rooms going to the right.

I walk through the already opened door, and find a wardrobe. I guessed this was a bedroom.

"This room is yours" My mum tells me, as I notice her enter. "Is it nice?"

It would take a while to get used to, but it looked okay. Enough space for my bed, desk and other stuff that will be around my room. It was a bit bigger than my old room too, bonus!

"It looks great" I say with a grin, lying slightly. I didn't want to. It was okay, but I miss home already, will take a while to get comfortable, but it's for the best…

"The furniture will come later today" My mum informs me. "Why not go to get your uniform?"

I rolled my eyes, she was always on about Lillycove Academy, but oh well, I should go get it from the mall, and apparently there is a shop there which has everything ill need, so that's handy.

Narrative POV

Ash left the house, walking to the direction he guessed the mall was in.

The streets were basic, not narrow or wide pavement, with a road with cars going in both directions, it seemed normal, the only thing different were the people, buildings and street names.

After another few minutes of walking, he could see that there is a tall, wide building. Ash had found the shopping mall.

The mall had huge glass windows and had nice, even brick work painted in a fresh white color. It had a modern look and had a large variety of shops inside the main building.

Ash entered the mall and looks at a board showing the map of the shopping area.

Ash looked at the map and saw there were 2 levels, both filled with random stores with different products.

The shop he was looking for was called 'Skool Clothes', Ash guessed the spelling mistake was to try and make it seem more interesting, but regardless of the name, he needed to get his uniform, so he looked to see where he needs to go.

The shop was on the second floor so Ash heads to the stairs and walks up to the upper level of the shopping mall and walks into the uniform shop.

The shop had different clothes rails with blazers, trousers, skirts and shirts of different schools filling the area of the store. The Lillycove Academy had a Navy colored blazer, black trousers, navy skirts and white shirts.

"Hello" A voice spoke from the till. "May I help you?

Ash looked over to see a woman smiling brightly towards him, indicating she was speaking to the boy.

"Oh, yes please." Ash replied appreciatively. "I've just transferred to Lillycove, I need a uniform"

"Ah ok, I didn't recognize you, I thought you may have been new" The woman says, explaining her thoughts. "Over to the left there are the clothes you will need, take your time"

Ash responds with thanks and heads to look through the rails, first looking for a blazer. He had never worn a blazer before; he had never even worn a uniform.

The raven haired boy quickly finds a blazer size that may fit him and pulls off his hooded jacket, revealing his dark grey t-shirt and drops it to the seat behind him. He then puts his left arm into the correct sleeve. He then tries to put his other arm in, but as he tries to put it on, his arm gets stuck due to the stiffness of the material as its new and hasn't been creased as of yet.

Ash realized he probably looks like an idiot, unable to put on a blazer properly, but that wasn't his entire fault, he hasn't had a need to wear one until now.

"You want help?" A voice calls.

Ash turned, expecting the shop worker to be there, but he heard a different voice, a soft, light voice that he hadn't heard before, something about it made the boy feel… different.

The Kanto native saw a girl just a bit shorter than him; she had aqua blue eyes that seemed to match the wavy, darker blue hair. She had a white beanie atop her head and was wearing a black and pink mini-dress with pink boots.

Ash quickly caught himself, hoping she did not notice him staring at her.

"Er, yeah, thanks" He said.

She giggled in response.

"Here, if you put your arm in the sleeve at a wider angle" The bluenette explains whilst moving his arm, showing him how to do it correctly.

"There you go" She says, clarifying.

"Thankyou" Ash replies. "Im gonna go look in the mirror"

Ash walks away to the mirror fixed into the wall and looks into the reflection, noticing it fits and looks okay.

A vibration from Ash's hoodie which had been abandoned on a nearby chair was heard.

"Hey, could you reply to that for me?" Ash asks the girl. "It's probably my mom."

"Sure" She responds politely.

The girl moves towards the hoodie and puts her hands into the pockets, to try and locate the phone.

Once she opened the message, it read:

Mom: Hey honey, do you have your uniform?

"Yeah, it's your mom" The girl called to Ash. "Should I type about your getting your uniform now?"

"Yeah, that'd be great" The boy replies whilst looking through to find a pair of trousers, school tie and a white shirt.

She types on the phone and replies to the message, before placing the phone back into his jacket pocket.

She walks closer to Ash, and looks on the opposite rail of clothes, to try and find a skirt for her uniform as the previous uniform got too small.

"So" The girl starts. "What's your name?"

"Oh, forgot about the introductions" Ash says, laughing nervously. "I'm Ash, yourself?"

"I'm Dawn, nice to meet you!" Dawn responds cheerily.

They exchange small talk and basic information, such as where each other lives and other topics. They have both collected their uniform for the New Year in about 6 weeks' time and head towards the till, where they pay for the uniform.

Dawn walked up first and the woman scanned the items through.

"Thank you, that's $70 please" The cashier said, reading the number from the till, which indicated the price needed to pay for the items.

Dawn pulls out her purse to pay for the items, and hers eyes widened slowly in realization.

'No way.' The girl the girl thought to herself. '$50... $60...$65… I haven't got enough money'

She takes the $65 dollars she had.

"I only have $65" Dawn says with a frown as she passes the money over, hoping to come to a deal of some sort.

But just a few moments after, an arm reaches past her shoulder, she turns, confused at what is happening.

Ash had a $5 note in his hand, and was passing it to the cashier, paying the extra cost of her uniform.

"Hey" Dawn said quickly. "You don't need to-"

"It's fine" Ash interrupts, placing the money on the counter.

The woman smiles and takes the money, before handing Dawn the bag containing the clothes.

"Thanks" Dawn says to the woman, while Ash could tell that was partly directed towards him also, and a small smile appeared on his face.

Ash then gave his items to the woman, and the same process occurred.

The duo left the shop and stopped outside, wondering where to go next.

"So Ash" Dawn said. "Where are you going now?"

"I was going to get some lunch" He replies. "Wanna come along?"

Dawn smiled slightly, and then nodded her head, accepting the offer given to her.

"Let's go" Dawn answered. "I know a place with nice food here"

The pair walked towards a small café type shop in the mall, which sold fast food and hot drinks.

They sat down and looked at the different food, before deciding what they wanted.

"I'll have a hamburger and chips please" Ash asks the waitress.

"And I'll have a salad also" Dawn adds in.

"Is that everything?" The waitress responds.

"Yup" Reply Ash and Dawn simultaneously, before looking at each other and blushing slightly, after speaking at the same time.

"So, where do you live?" Ash asks her. "Are you close to the Academy?"

"Sort of" Dawn replies. "It's about halfway between here and the school, how about you?"

"I don't know" Ash responds. "I don't know where the school is, it's about a 5 minute walk to the mall from my house though."

"Oh" Dawn answers softly. "How about tomorrow I show you around town?"

"That would be great!" Ash says, accepting the offer.

The conversation gets interrupted by the waitress returning with their lunch.

"Here you go!" The waitress says kindly as the places the meals in front of them.

The conversation had stopped while they were both eating their meals, enjoying the taste of the food.

After a few minutes, the food had been devoured and they were waiting for the bill.

The waitress puts the receipt down on the table.

"Thanks" Said Ash politely, before pulling out some money from his pocket and placing it on the table, paying for the food.

Ash turned to his friend.

"Shall we go?" He asked her.

"But you just paid for me" Dawn said with a small scowl. "I can pay for myself"

Ash let out a small laugh.

"I know you haven't got any money left from earlier." Ash replies. "And I asked you to come, so it's fair for me to pay the meal, don't worry about it"

"Oh, well, thank-you" Dawn answered.

Dawn looked at the white watch on her wrist, wondering what the time was.

"Oh, 2pm already" Dawn informed her new friend. "I've gotta be home soon, my mom needed me back by 3pm"

Ash nodded his head in acknowledgement, realizing his mom may be wondering where he is.

"Okay then, I'll walk you home" Ash told her.

"Sure" Dawn responded, with a smile appearing on her face, clearly happy with his gesture.

They exit the mall, and Ash walks beside Dawn, following the direction to her house.

The weather was still bright, and the warm weather was slowly lessening.

"Well, today was interesting" Ash said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, we met all because of a blazer." Dawn giggles, still remembering Ash struggle with it.

"Hey!" Ash pouts. "It is not that funny…" He says, slowly trailing into silence.

"It was that funny" She says seriously, before cracking a smile and laughing.

Ash turns to look at her, and then shows a small smile, which then turns in to a grin.

Before long, they are both standing there with a lot of laughter, with some onlookers giving some strange glances towards them.

They eventually straighten up, and share a smile, before continuing to walk to their destination.

"It's not too far from here" Dawn informs to the boy.

"Cool" Ash calls back. "My house is pretty close by; I think its a few blocks away"

"I'll have to visit sometime" Dawn said happily.

"Right" The Kanto native smiled and nodded.

They continued to walk through the streets and Dawn slowed her pace until she stopped.

They had arrived.

The house was medium sized, it had looked to have to floors with a small attic, and it was a brick house with a tiled roof, it had a modern look to it.

"Well, I'll see you around" Ash concluded.

"Right" Dawn responded with a cheery tone to her voice.

"Well" Ash said, slowly turning away. "See you around"

"Bye" The bluenette called back to him as she watches his retreating figure walk down the road.

Dawn then opened her front door, and entered the house.

Ash was almost home, he was only three blocks from Dawns house, so the walk was a matter of minutes.

He pulls a key out of his back pocket and puts it into the lock, and then rotating it to open the door.

"I'm back" Ash says, guessing his mother will hear him.

'Oh, I'd better text Richie' Ash thought to himself. 'I haven't spoken to him since Kanto.'

Ash scrolled down his contact list to find Richie, but stops suddenly.

"How was your day Ash?" His mother asks him.

Ash looks at the screen again.

Contact: 'Dawn Berlitz :)'

'So, she didn't just send a message while on my phone.'

"It was a really good day" The boy said while smiling.

End


	3. Small tour

Lillycove High – Chapter 3

The tour through Lillycove

* * *

Ash awoke the next day and stretched. He began looking around his room, it was similar to his old at Kanto, but something about it still was strange, it still didn't seem like home.

Speaking of home, he grabbed his phone from the top of his deck and scrolled through his contacts again, then finding his friend Richie, and texting him about yesterday's events, about the school, the new place, and the girl; Dawn.

Ash had no plans for the day, so he walked down the stairs of his new home, and found his way to the kitchen, to see his mother sitting at the table with a cup of tea and breakfast.

"Good Morning dear, I've made you some breakfast" Mrs. Ketchum told her son.

"Thanks" Ash replied as he went to the fridge and poured himself some orange juice, and sat next to his mother and eat the food on his plate.

"I have work soon honey, I'll need to leave in a few minutes" Delia said to Ash.

"It's cool, I have plans anyway" Ash responded, before saying goodbye to his mother and heading upstairs to get ready for the day.

He walked into his room, which was still roughly basic, but he shrugged it off, he wouldn't be here much anyway.

'I guess I should talk to Dawn, I'll take up her offer on a tour of this place' Ash thought quickly.

He went to find his phone which was found without much effort.

_Hey Dawn, it's Ash, you busy? - __**Ash**_

It didn't take long for his phone to vibrate and get a reply.

_Hey Ash! I'm not busy, why? - __**Dawn**_

_Well, could you show me around the place? - __**Ash**_

_Sure! Where do you live? I'll meet you there. - __**Dawn**_

_127, Undella street, i think its close? - __**Ash**_

_Yeah, seeya in 10 :) - __**Dawn**_

_Okay, bye :) - __**Ash**_

Ash dropped his phone in his bed and walked towards his wardrobe.

He decided on a aqua blue t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans, along with his signature hat that was always his headwear.

He placed his phone in his pocket and then went to brush his teeth, and head downstairs, waiting for the arrival of Dawn.

* * *

"Knock Knock" A voice sang at the door, lightly muffled, but could be heard none-the-less.

Ash walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hello" Ash said politely.

"Hey Ash" She replied.

"Want to come in?" He asked her, stepping back from the door.

"Sure" She answered, and headed inside.

Ash walked into the lounge and sat down. Dawn followed and looked around the room.

"You have a nice house, I would never tell you only moved in a few days ago." The bluenette complimented.

Ash laughed. "You should tell my mum that, she still thinks the place is a mess"

She giggled slightly.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ash asked.

"Oh, no thankyou, we should head out, there are loads of great places to see" She stated.

"Then let's go!" Ash responded, standing up, motioning for Dawn to follow.

Ash walked out of the house and locked the door.

Dawn waited patiently as he fumbled with the keys.

"Is it left... or do I turn the key to the right?" Ash thought aloud, and was just loud enough for the bluenette to hear.

The girl giggled again and walked up to him, taking the keys from his hand and turned it to the right, making the door lock.

"There you go" She smiled. "Let's go"

She past the keys back to Ash, where he placed in his pocket.

"Thanks, but you didn't need to do that, I almost had it" He informed her.

"Right" She countered sarcastically, but not in a vicious way, it seemed more of a playful way.

Ash gave up, realising he had lost, there was no point defending himself.

"I've never really had a reason to lock the door, someone was always home" Ash explained.

"So where is your mother? You spoke about her earlier." Dawn asked curiously, turning to the raven haired boy.

"Oh, she is working at the moment, so I'm usually by myself now" Ash said.

"But still, you couldn't put a blazer on yesterday, and now you can't lock a door, good luck on your first day of school!" She commented, with a playful grin.

"In my defence, my last school didn't have a uniform, and blazer sleeves are weird!" Ash countered.

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Okay, that true, but anyway, here we are"

In front of them as a large gate, which had a huge building inside.

To the left of the gate was a sign which read.

'Welcome to Lillycove Academy'

"So this is where I enroll next year?" Ash asked. "It looks impressive"

"Yup" Dawn answered. "This is the place, do you remember how to get here?"

Ash sweatdropped, he was too busy talking, he didn't pay any attention to where he was walking.

"Err, well" Ash stuttered slightly, trying to think of something to say.

"Maybe you need to keep your attention away from me, and focus on whats around you" Dawn giggled. "But alright, how about you and I walk to school together? It isn't that far."

"Sure, that'll be cool" Ash nodded.

"And since it'll be hot for the first few weeks back, you wont stand out when you can't put your blazer on, no one else will be wearing them either" Dawn laughed.

"Aw c'mon, I thought we dropped this" Ash pouted. "Give me a break..."

"Sorry, when I thought of it, I had to say it." Dawn told me. "That was the last time, I promise"

Ash decided to drop the subject.

"So where now?" Ash asked.

"Well, it is mainly just shops here, like the mall we were at yesterday, and I'm doubting you want to see all of those." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I'd happily skip that." Ash nodded.

"Then there's a place I think you might like, follow me" Dawn motioned for the Kanto native.

Ash followed silently, thinking about the girl walking beside him.

'She is interesting. She barely knows me, yet she is hanging around with me, and teasing, but it doesn't really seem offensive, her personality is strange.. hm, not strange.. unique! That's the word. It seems she is friendly enough, and always laughs and smiles.'

About 10 minutes had passed, and they stopped exchanging small talk, as a lovely sight came into view.

There was a huge field with flowers and rich, green grass, with a small pathway leading through it, with a small fountain in the middle.

It was the park.

"Oh, the park" Ash noted. "It looks nice, I'll definitely be coming here, there is always something fun to do, as a kid, it's always the place"

"Yeah, I think so too, I've lived here since I was around 6, so it was nice to escape to a park, away from all the huge buildings and retail places." Dawn added.

"Oh, where did you live before this?" Ash wondered aloud.

"I used to live in the Sinnoh region, but my mom decided to move here." Dawn told Ash. "But don't get me wrong, this is a nice place, but ive always wanted to live in a rural town, like Littleroot town or Oldale"

Ash nodded in agreement. "Your town reminds me of the one we moved from. Pallet in the Kanto region, it was a nice, countryside town"

"Well then, want to take a walk with me?" Dawn suggested.

Ash blushed ever so slightly, with red barely noticable on his cheeks, in which Dawn did not notice.

"Sure, why not?" Ash agreed, walking into the field.

The two walked along the path in silence, allowing Ash to see all the scenery.

* * *

"Oh, these are my favorite" Dawn exclaimed happily, stopping Ash before looking at the red tulips.

"Red tulips?" Ash asked her.

"Yeah, they aren't many people's favorite, most girls like roses, but that just makes these even nicer."

"Interesting logic" Ash smiled, looking at the girl entranced by the group of flowers.

"Why thank you" She giggled, about to stand up, when a hand was offered to her.

"Here" He said as she grasped his hand, helping her to her feet.

"Thanks again"

"It's no problem" He pointed out. "It was just the right thing to do"

"Well, would it be the right think to do to walk the girl home?" Dawn asked.

"Hm? I guess so, why?" Ash countered with a question of his own.

"I need to get home soon, its mid afternoon and I promised i'd help my mom with the diner tonight, my grandparents are over." Dawn said sadly.

"Sure, ill be the gentleman and walk you home, eh?" Ash smirked.

"That would be nice" She said sincerely.

Ash stepped back ever so slightly. She was teasing him all day, and now she stopped, whats up with her? She will give him a headache if he tries to understand her.

"Well, we can't wait here forever, c'mon" She smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his and walked with him back to the Berlitz residence.

"So Ash, what's your favorite colour?" Dawn asked out of the blue.

"Hm, blue, maybe yellow, you?"

"Pink or red" She answered.

"That was random" Ash asked. "The question, I mean"

"Yeah, but I don't know you that well, favorites are an easy way to get to know someone's basic personality." She informed him.

* * *

"Well, here you are" Ash said as he recognised the house he had visited before.

"Thanks again, Ash" She added politely.

"You need to stop thanking me, it's what friends do" He noted.

Johanna opened the door, seeing Ash and Dawn in the front, saying goodbye.

"So what are you up to tomorrow?" Dawn wondered.

"Nothing yet"

"Great, me neither, you should come round for a while"

"Er, oka-"

The boy was interrupted by the smiling girl.

"Cool, meet you here at 11" Dawn interrupted.

"Seeya" Ash said as he waved to the girl.

"Bye" Dawn said farewell also, without turning around to face him and walked inside.

Ash was confused, but shrugged it off and walked to his home, luckily remembering the route from Dawns house to his own.

Johanna, still in the doorway smiled wide.

Why didn't Dawn turn around?

She was blushing.

* * *

A/N: Well, they finally grow closer, and prepare for tomorrow, what will happen in the Berlitz house? Will Dawns mother get involved? Keep reading to find out!


End file.
